


First Date

by whatdoyouthinkmyjobis



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Feel-good, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff, Romance, Sweet, Sweet Dean, Vampires, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis/pseuds/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis
Summary: Buffy and Dean have been together for a few weeks, but they've never actually gone on a date. To get her mind off a recent death, Dean tries being romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the opening scene to chapter 18 of Hunters on the Hellmouth, but I thought it worked nicely as a stand-alone story. A couple things may stand out if you haven't read the series. Mostly, it's just fluff. This story is set in Sunnydale.

Dean had been on three dates in his lifetime: one when he was a teenager and two with Cassie, his only ex-girlfriend. Early on, he decided dates were false hopes and stupidly high expectations. He preferred to keep things simple with the women in his life – a smile and a wink lead to “Ya wanna get outta here?” and culminated in a night of sheet-clenching, body-slick, forget-how-to-breathe sex. Dean didn’t know a lot about dates, but he knew enough to give Buffy, shivering in her black satin slip dress, his jacket as they sat on a driftwood log staring at stars over the ocean. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” she smiled at him almost shyly. She’d been looking at him differently all night, bashful glances through her long lashes, a blush on her cheeks when she laughed, her lips slightly parted as she stared at him, wanting, it seemed, to be consumed. Dean assumed it was either the alcohol or because he’d put on his Fed suit for her and, according to Dawn, “looked like an actual adult.” Either way, she was out of the house and not dwelling on people she couldn’t save.

He wrapped his arms around her and planted a long, lush kiss behind her ear.

“Mmm, now I’m beyond better.” She sighed contentedly and rested her head against his shoulder. “Dinner was lovely, by the way. Thank you.”

“You could use a night out. Sure beats my cookin’.”

“I actually prefer your cooking.”

Dean chuckled, recalling of some of the more creative recipes he used to inflict on his brother. “You definitely need to get out more, sweetheart.”

“No, it’s just that I feel…cared for when you cook. I haven’t felt that in a long time.”

“Good,” he confessed, “because I care about you.”

The words lingered in the air for a moment before Buffy started to giggle. With her hand clutching his shirt, she buried her face in his chest and let loose.

“What has gotten into you, Girly?”

“What’s gotten into you?” she replied with a smile that rivaled the moon for brightness.

Drawing her in, he kissed her long and slow, flicking his tongue lightly over her vanilla and honey lips before pressing deeper into her. His hands, his mouth, his nostrils were filled with her presence. She consumed his senses as much as she had lately consumed his thoughts.

She pulled back, eyes still closed, savoring, smiling as she bit her lip. Since the night they met, Dean had thought Buffy was pretty with her valley-girl-next-door cuteness, but tonight she was stunning, a golden goddess he couldn’t wait to worship. No one else was on the beach. Slowly, he slipped his hand off of her neck and traced his fingers around the delicate straps of her dress and on down across her breasts and along the edge of her plunging neckline.  

“You,” she said, reaching up to hold his wandering hand, “were going to tell me about you and Sam and the stars.”

Clearly, her mind was on a different kind of intimacy. The past few days, she’d been peppering him with questions about life where he was from, and she seemed to revel in any little detail Dean was willing to divulge. Quietly, as if telling a bedtime story, he said, “Yeah, well there are ancient Greek stories for the constellations, but they involved a lot of names we couldn’t remember and places we couldn’t imagine, so we’d make them up. Wasn’t much else to do at night in the back a the car.”

“What’s your favorite?” she asked, nestling into his shoulder.

“Orion, the hunter, for sure. It’s easy to spot for one. There’s some big story about him wanting to kill all the animals on earth which got his sorry ass killed, but Sam and I liked to pretend he was our constellation. He rode across the sky as we drove across the country, shotgun shells full of stars in his pockets, finding everything out there that might be coming for us. And Sam liked that Orion had a dog. Kid always wanted a dog.”

“Can there be a Buffy star?”

“I think the Greeks just pointed and named them. Have at it, Girly.”

“Can my Slayer constellation be by your Hunter constellation?” she asked brightly.

“Sure. It’s over –” They turned around to find two female vampires about ten feet behind them.

“Are you serious?” asked Buffy, indignantly.

“Surprised?” snarked the lanky blonde one. “News flash. Vampires are real.”

“Isn’t Sam supposed to be handling this tonight?” Buffy flatly asked Dean.

“Yeah, but he’s patrolling graveyards and that shitty club.”

The short brunette seemed annoyed by their lack of concern. “Do you not understand that we’re here to eat you? We’re, like, going to drink all your blood then throw your bodies in the ocean or something.”

“You’re new in town, aren’t you?” Buffy asked in a near pitying tone.

The two vampires looked at each other for answers. “Uh, yeah, so?” quipped the brunette.

“So, we are the last couple you want to tangle with. Didn’t anyone tell you the Slayer lives in Sunnydale?”

The blonde waved her off dismissively. “I don’t care what sort of stupid name your boyfriend calls himself. We’re going to eat you, and make him watch.”

Dean couldn’t hold in his laughter, but Buffy was annoyed. “No! Me! I’m the Slayer, you freshly dead half-wit. You are interrupting a very nice, unexpectedly romantic date with my boyfriend. This man brought me flowers, for crying out loud, and I was all swoony. But you are seriously dampening my happy.”

“Ew. And that worked on you?” asked the blonde vampire, confused. “That’s kinda lame. Honestly, I thought you were a working girl dressed all trashy like that. I mean, how low can a neckline go?”

“Hey!” Dean protested.

“Oh no. You did not! I am going to kick your ass!” Buffy reached in the pockets of Dean’s jacket only to find his gun and handcuffs. “Why are you even carrying this?”

“It’s helpful,” he said and demonstrated by shooting each vampire in a knee. They didn’t go down, but they were occupied with screaming for the moment. “I’m not normally as fast and strong as I am here. Stake’s inside pocket.”

“God, you’re so prepared, like a sick little boy scout,” she said biting her lip and handing him back his suit coat. “Okay, bitches. There will be no ruining of the Slayer’s date night.”

The brunette took off running as fast as she could on a ruined knee, while Buffy vaulted off the log and onto the blonde dusting her in a second.

Dean smiled wide as he watched his girlfriend leap across the sand after the injured monster. She was primal, elegant, and completely in control.

She swaggered back to him. Sand stuck to her dress and locks of hair had slipped out of their pins. Even in the moonlight, he could see her cheeks were flushed from the run. She was radiant.

“The beach is a little crowded,” she said as she dropped into his lap. “How about we go back to your place and play with those handcuffs?”


End file.
